


Silly ribbon

by triz_lilith



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, implicit smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 10:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triz_lilith/pseuds/triz_lilith
Summary: One-shot in which the girlfriend of Kim Wonpil could not wait to untie his white ribbon shirt.





	Silly ribbon

After winning the band award in MGMA the 5 of them had dinner at a glorious restaurant.  
—"Isn't it incredible amazing people like myday have such faith in us?"—Said Dowoon for then start to rant about how lucky he feels to be with all of us too  
Young K was not paying attention to anything but his food, as usual. All of us have already had a few drinks.  
Then, I received the kakao talk message from my girlfriend.  
"Congratulations! I am so proud of you :D"  
"I also want to celebrate with you :(. Would you visit me after dinner?"  
You know what? I feel proud of what we all five achieved tonight and I would love to celebrate with my girlfriend too.  
—"I'm leaving now"  
Sungjin raise his head—"Why?"  
—"I want to see my girlfriend. She wants to celebrate too"— I said in response. Seeing Sungjin's drunk face turn into a mischievous smirk.  
—"Uh-uuh He wants to celebrate with his girlfriend," —said elbowing YoungK  
—"Go"— Jae waving his hand in the air  
—"And tell us all about it"—Added Young K behind the napkin  
—"No way"—Said taking my jacket

*Change POV*

  
Wonpil sent me a picture before the show award started. It did not really sink how handsome he looked in that black satin suit until I saw it streamed on TV.  
—"Waah I have the most beautiful boyfriend of all nation"  
I was already full comfy with a cup of wine in my hand. A glorious mess in my pyjama when they named Day6 for the band award. I took my phone and congratulate them on the award as soon as heard the new.  
Later on, I tried to read in bed. But my mind could not even read a single word without the image of him in that white cute shirt underneath that satin black jacket. I crossed my legs trying to forget about that thing I wanted to untie so bad.

  
***

  
I rushed the mascara when I heard him entering my flat. I was wearing this little nightdress. I run to the living room with my arms wide open to hug the winner.  
—"Hi! Congratulations Pil!"— said fitting my body into his like a puzzle.  
He wobble in those shiny shoes when he took me but he recovers himself.  
—"Thank you. I missed you"  
I saw him smile widely. Maybe partially because of dizziness, partially because of feeling proud of his work and I honestly could not be happier for him. With my arms around his neck and his on my waist he lowered his head slowly to reach my level.  
—"I missed you too"  
He played with the silk dress I wore, taking his time to enjoy my body. I reached his face for him to understand I wanted him to kiss me. He was looking at my lips and then to my eyes. I nodded smiling. And finally, his tender soft lips were on mine. Tasted like sugar with the sparkle of alcohol. So many nights awaken wishing for those glorious tender lips to reach mines.  
He grabbed me closer to deepen the kiss. I took my time to feel his cheeks in my hands and pull my fingers through his hair. Just like he loves me to do. He pulled back with his eyes closed:  
—"I won't survive you to do that"— Slowly opening his eyes, he was waving forward while I was walking back trying to stay stable.  
—"If you want me to stop. I will"  
—"No, continue please"— Claimed as his hands wandered my back.  
I kissed him briefly.  
—"Well, how does the winner want to celebrate this evening?"— Said moving my hands up to his jaw down to the collar of the shirt. Now my fingers were playing with that dammit ffabric I wanted to untie all night.  
—"We can watch a film, we can cuddle or..."—said slowly pulling a string of the ribbon. Feeling such a sense of pleasure. I could not help but set free a little gasp.  
—"... or absolutely anything you want to do"— as my hands were wandering on his chest underneath the jacket.  
He hummed on the tact of my hands on his chest. And then, he bit his lip and squeeze my butt cheek.  
—"Yes, I want to do it"  
I jumped onto him getting rid of that jacket and the rest is history.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, leave a nice comment and kudos.


End file.
